Les missions de Rollo
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Recueil d'OS : Rollo enfant, spécialisé en assassinat discret, rapide et efficace. Meurtres sordides d'honnêtes citoyens ou de crapules, qu'importe. L'important est que la mission soit remplie. SHOTA
1. La candidate

**Titre : Les missions de Rollo**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : recueil d'One Shots, un peu angsty, parfois sexy, mais toujours sanglants**

**Rating : M (PAS de lemon) **

**Notes : Alors voilà, j'adore Rollo. Hélas, je trouve que le personnage n'a pas été suffisamment exploité dans la série; comme c'est un de mes préférés, forcément, j'aurais aimé que l'on parle de son passé, or c'est ce qui m'a poussé à écrire ce recueil.**

**Alors, soyons clair : ce recueil raconte les diverses missions de Rollo, c'est à dire les divers assassinats qu'il a pu commettre. Le contexte est souvent crapuleux, je n'hésiterais pas à parler de milieu politique, religieux...bref, de trucs qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certains. Il y aura aussi un peu de shota, vu que l'avantage de Rollo pour ceux qui ont expérimenté le geass sur lui, en plus du fait qu'il puisse paralyser les gens grâce aux geass, c'est qu'il a l'air innocent. Un petit garçon mignon qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.  
**

* * *

Elle sourit d'un air confiant, elle serre des mains en donnant à chacun l'impression de le reconnaître personnellement.

Ses cheveux blonds brillent d'un éclat resplendissant de laque sous les rayons blafards du soleil de novembre. Les flashs des appareils photo des journalistes la mitraillent sans discontinuer.

Elle se meut au milieu de la populace enthousiaste qui scande son slogan électoral, qu'elle porte d'ailleurs fièrement sur le revers de son trench coat blanc crème, sous la forme d'un badge rond à son effigie.

Son sourire s'élargit encore, révélant une dentition parfaite, quand soudain une légère tension crispe son visage lisse et maquillé.

Une ride presque imperceptible apparaît au coin de ses yeux clairs, rappelant son âge véritable.

Tout à coup, un cri retentit. Elle regarde lentement autour d'elle; la foule s'écarte comme si elle sentait la mort venir la frôler de son aile.

La candidate aux primaires présidentielles baisse les yeux et voit éclore une fleur écarlate sur sa poitrine. Une pensée pour la note du teinturier l'effleure avant qu'une violente douleur ne l'empoigne, la faisant s'écrouler.

Plus tard, aucun témoin ne sera en mesure d'affirmer avoir entendu le coup de feu partir, ni d'identifier le tueur ou même d'où le tir provenait. L'expertise a analysé que le tueur se trouvait tout près. Pourtant, personne n'a rien vu.

Hormis la victime.

Elle s'effondre, et l'espace d'un bref instant, elle croise le regard terne de son meurtrier. C'est un garçonnet, haut comme trois pommes, qui la contemple sans émotion, sans même ce mouvement de recul involontaire qu'ont tous les êtres humains face à la mort brutale d'un de leur congénère.

Un regard totalement vide.

C'est la dernière pensée qui hante son esprit. Sa tête retombe, et son crâne craque contre le macadam, sous les hurlements stridents du public.

Rollo se détourne, s'enfonçant dans la masse compacte et agitée de corps paniqués. Il range un petit pistolet dans l'une des poches de son manteau.

La mission est réussie.


	2. L'ancien ministre

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre peut mettre mal à l'aise. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé, il y a des onces de shota par-ci par-là.**

* * *

La peau nue du garçon glisse comme du satin sur ses mains rugueuses. Il la sent frissonner à son contact, comme le frémissement délicat des feuilles sous la brise.

Il plonge son nez contre son cou, et une odeur de talc et d'orange envahit ses narines; il respire un grand coup, s'enivrant de l'arôme goûteux.

L'enfant a des jambes très fines, faciles à écarter. Ses chevilles semblent si fragiles qu'une simple pression des doigts pourraient presque les briser.

Ses grands yeux améthyste le dévisagent. Ils sont froids, dépourvus de la moindre émotion, de la moindre trace de peur. Et pourtant, il est adorable; de douces mèches châtain clair retombent en petites boucles sur ses joues soyeuses et roses, adoucissant les traits de son visage poupin.

Seulement, il y a ce regard.

« Arrêtes de me fixer ! », gronde l'homme en s'apprêtant à le prendre de force.

Dès lors son cœur se fige. Sa respiration, sa conscience. Tout s'arrête.

Rollo a ramassé un stylet métallique caché dans sa chaussure et l'a planté brutalement dans la gorge de sa cible.

L'homme s'affaisse sur le lit et se met à convulser, la respiration caverneuse, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Des bulles de sang remontent à ses lèvres, le faisant hoqueter. Le garçonnet contemple son œuvre, le visage légèrement pâli par l'usage du geass. Il passe ses jambes dans son pantalon et se rhabille calmement, tandis que l'ancien ministre agonise bruyamment.

La mission est réussie


End file.
